The Colorado Cancer Research Program (CCOP) represents a consortium of nine community cancer centers located in Denver (7 hospitals), Colorado Springs (Penrose Cancer Center, which draws from 3 regional hospitals), and Pueblo (St. Mary-Corwin -Hospital). The CCOP geographic catchment area outreaches to serve 64% of the states population. In 1999 the CCOP consortium institutions together diagnosed over 7,000 new cancer cases, that includes in its population base 19% ethnic minorities. During the past three years, the CCOP entered 710 patients into clinical trials; 85 of these were enrolled in the STAR (Study of Tamoxifen and Raloxifene) breast cancer chemoprevention trial. The CCOP Bowel Project (NSABP), the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDA), and the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG). CCOP investigators are actively involved in the scientific and administrative activities of these organizations. The CCOP has strong physician leadership in its Principal Investigator, its Associate Principal Investigator, and the members of CCOP Hospital- PI and Scientific Advisory Committee. This core group, representing the major treatment modalities, play key roles in protocol evaluation, selection and implementation, and in patient management. The CCOP staff, supervised by an experienced Executive Director, includes data management and nursing professionals. An extensive network of collaborative relationships have been established with statewide registries, health care agencies, and cancer treatment and research institutions. This networking has been instrumental in increasing the CCOP's outreach to the under-served populations and increasing their participation in cancer control and prevention projects. The strong involvement of dedicated physician investigators and experienced staff, is extensive community partnerships, and its history of proven clinical trials performance, assure that the CCOP will accomplish its set goals over the next granting period. These goals include: (1) increased participation in cancer control and treatment clinical trials, especially among ethnic minorities, (2) increased participation of a wide range of primary care physicians in CCOP studies, and (3) increased clinical trials enrollment through deliberate marketing efforts to promote NCI-sponsored treatment and cancer control trials. These goals help CCOP meet its mission to increase the community's awareness of, and to ensure the accessibility of, cancer clinical trials in the community, and thereby impact cancer-related disability and survival.